


You Could Sleep Anywhere

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo and Marcus try something new in the bedroom, but it doesn't go quite as planned...





	You Could Sleep Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



> Happy Birthday cutie <3

The scene was set.

Marcus lying face down, his wrists and ankles chained to each corner of the bed. Between his cheeks was a toy, stretching him open while he waited.

Jo had checked everything twice, and Marcus had confirmed the safe word.

Now, they just had to wait.

The waiting was what made it fun.

Jo sat in a chair, reading his book, although half-staring at the pages as he watched Marcus was more accurate. The way his muscles rippled as he breathed, his body clenching around the plug as he fought to keep it inside him.

The chains stopped clinking as Marcus settled, making himself comfy. Well, as comfy as he could be when he was chained to a bed.

Jo watched him for a while, mesmerised by the rise and fall of his back as he took each breath. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, watching as Marcus’ breathing got shallower and his body went limp.

“Marcus?” Jo stood up, rushing over to his side as he felt his pulse. It was stable but his breathing was still shallow. “Red.”

Marcus stirred, and Jo saw the drool on the pillow.

“Did you fall asleep?”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I was just worried about you.”

Jo rushed to take off the restraints, and Marcus yawned as he snuggled in.

“You can’t sleep with the plug in.”

Marcus groaned, and Jo ducked down so that he could suck at Marcus’ cock, his gasps mingling with his yawns, and Jo used all his knowledge of Marcus to bring him to a satisfying climax, pulling the toy out to push him over the edge, and he was asleep before Jo got back from the bathroom.

Marcus snored softly, his hand reaching out for Jo’s, their fingers intertwined.

“Night, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
